Haunted by the past
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: Amy has a hard time, her family sees and decides to send her to a new school. Is it finally time for a new start, with new friends? Or keep the bad memories haunt her? Will her new friends be able to help her, or becomes someone more than just a friend ...
1. The memories

Haunted by the past

_**This is my first Heartland fanfic, I just began writing. Please tell me what you think, I can always use the tips!**_

_**x Nilracmiracle**_

* * *

_Bam ...!Amy sits upright in bed ... It is 4 o'clock, 4 O'CLOCK! And she's awake, just like the last few weeks. She keeps having the same nightmares the one of the accident ..._

* * *

A few months back

"Good morning Grandpa!," I said cheerfully. "Good morning, why so happy today?" Said Grandpa laughing a little. "Well, today is the last day of school ... and then finally HOLIDAY!, how can I not happy about that? "I said. I quickly grabbed a muffin my grandfather made and went outside. "Do not forget that today you still have school, Amy!" Yells my grandfather.

I live on a farm called Heartland. My mother has a special gift with horses, she understands them. Even though many people call her a horse whisperer, she's not. She just listens to horses, at times when others don't. Our farm consists of a large building with 6 stables, my mother doesn't want to expand. We have 3 horses of other people, the rest is from ourselves. The reason my mother doesn't want to expand is because she wants to focus all her attention to the horse and it doesn't work when she has to take care for thirty horses. Grandpa and I always help around, In the mornings I feed the horses, and ofcourse take care of my own horse, Sundance.

Sundance, is ... stubborn. There is no other way of saying it. He had a hard time when he was little, he was abused, and didn't trust people anymore. My mother and I found him on a horsemarket, no one could come close to him. Actually, he was sold to the butcher. Until I found him, he was incredibly skinny, its moons were matted and his hooves looked horrible. I took my mother to buy him, the butcher gave him for almost nothing, something about dangerous behavior. It took a very long time before I could do anything with him, he attacked me and there were times when my mother also started to think, that he was truely a dangerous horse. Until a year ago ...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Lou, my older sister, came to visit with her husband, Scott. She told me she was looking for our father, I had never seen him, he left when I was three. Grandpa told me sometimes about him, it turned out that he hit me and my mother. Grandpa found out and then sent him away. And now Lou told me, that she found him and that she wants me to go with her to meet him! I was so angry, sad and scared, I felt so much at once. How could Lou do that?! Did she not know what he did to us?! At that time it was just too much, and I ran outside in the pouring rain.

I immediately went to Sundance, I pulled him out of his stall, and jumped on his back. I ignored the fact that I had never successfully rode him, I kicked my feet into his sides, and we ran. Because of the rain you couldn't see the tears on my cheeks, I kept going and going. Sundance seemed to feel how I felt and finally stopped running. I let myself drift of his back, and hit my arms around his neck. So I stood there for a long time ... When I came back to Sundance, I talked with Lou, explained that that was something I did not want. She was angry, I admit, but did not force me further. Since then Sundance always there for me ...

And with me, I really mean me, still no one can really come close to Sundance without being bitten or kicked, except I. I then came back to Sundance was a horse with a will of its own and not be tamed wild. Since then I ride him bareback and bridle, sometimes I still use a bridle, and I taught him to accept the saddle, but without saddle or bridle is still the finest.

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Hey, boy, how are you?", I said as I stroked Sundance. I put his halter and bring him to the meadow far, there's his best friend Sugerfoot, a small furry Shetland, already waiting. Sundance after I've put in the meadow I go looking for my mother.

'Maamm!', I call. I hear a response from the feed chamber. If I pass the corner I see my mother coming. "Good morning, Mom, I've already put outside Sundance."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Says Marion. "How are you feeling about your last school day?". Asked my mom.

"Meaning?, No, I can not wait until it's over." She laughs. "Well, if you still feel like, you can have fixed the feed going to do."Says my mom. I sigh and turn around, to make the food ready to go.

After I run, I did a quick shower before school. I'm already late for the bus ... I run out the door while I cry hello, "Bye!"

* * *

School was boring, I kept looking at the clock, _tick ... tick ... tick ...tick ..._

_Riingg!_ Finally the bell, it is far too long last school was over! Emily came running up to me, "Finally it is holiday, I thought I was dying that last hour ..." said Emily. Yes, Emily is always a bit dramatic.

In the bus home, Emily told me about her family in France, they are going to visit her parents. I heard only half of her story, she talks quite a lot ie. So I nodded occasionally.

* * *

Finally home, I dumped my backpack at the door and ran to the stables. "Maam!, I'm back home!" I cried. My mother came from the stable of Boris, a Welsh Cob, which is quite anxious. She laughed at my enthusiasm, "you're ready to go I see." She said.

Today was the first day my mother was going to ride Pegasus, the horse that was my fathers. Pegasus is a beautiful horse with a lot of talent but got depressed when my father left. My mother healed him and today we're going to make a trail ride together.

As I brushed Sundance, my mother took Pegasus from the pasture. About 20 minutes later we were ready to leave.

If I had known before that this would be the last time I would see my mother ride... everything would have been different.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm still learning :) I want to thank .xX, she helped me a lot and writes amazing stories**_


	2. The accident

Chapter 2, the accident

Hope you like it!

* * *

A trail ride seemed like a good idea at the time, but around the time we left the clouds already became darker.

'It looks a bit dark, I think we can expect a storm soon.' My mother said.

'Yea, maybe it's better if we go back.' I said a little nervous. I've never liked storms much, when I was little I was afraid of them and I still hate storms.

'Don't worry, we can ride a little further, it will take a while for the storm to get here. We'll be back long before that.' Said my mom. I still was a little worried, but I trusted my mom.

Even with the dark clouds that came closer it was a beautiful weather, and the horses seemed to enjoy it. Sundance loves to jump and a little further on the path there were some fallen trees we could jump over.

'Mom, I'm going to do some jumps with Sunny a little further, okay?' I said. 'Of course, will you be okay. Because I want to go left here, and than I go back home.' She said.

'Okay, I do a few jumps and then go home too.' I said.

I went to the right while my mother went left. After we split I had this weird feeling into my stomach, like something bad is going to happen.

* * *

_Weeks later, if I look back at this moment. I realize that it was a really big mistake to ignore that feeling._

* * *

Sunny knew we were going to do some jumps and he was really excited. After 20 minutes of jumping over fallen trees, it was time to go home. While I was on my way home it started raining, and not just a little. No, it just fell out of the sky really hard! The rain poured out of the sky! I nudged Sundance and he galloped.

I couldn't see a thing because of the rain... Bam! The thunder struck hard and Sundance panicked.

'Easy boy! Easy!...!' I tried to calm him, but he couldn't hear my voice, the sounds of the wind and rain were too hard. I just couldn't do anything. Sundance was rearing up and before I knew it, I landed on the hard ground. I saw Sundance, galloping away, before everything went black...

* * *

My head was thobbing and my right arm was hurting so much... I opened my eyes, for a second everything was a bit fuzzy...

'Eurghh... were am I?' I said groaning. As soon as they heard something coming out of my mouth, all heads turned around.

'Amy!, how are you feeling, what happened?' Lou started asking.

'Lou... Let the girl breathe, she just woke up.' I heard my grandpa say.

But I was missing someone.

Where was my mom?

'Where's mom?, and why am I here? Is this the hospital?' I asked.

'Yes, you are in the hospital, sweetie. Sundance threw you off, because of the thunder. And we found you, laying on the ground, unconscious.' Lou told me.

'Ow, yes I remember. Mom and I split and I did some jumps, but Sundance became scared of the thunder.' I said remembering.

'But were is mom, is she in the hospital to? She didn't get hurt?! Did She?!' I started panicking a bit.

'Amy...' my grandpa started. 'I don't know how to say this, but your mother... She didn't came back, there was a tree, and it started falling. And your mother, she was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time...'

'What!, Is she okay?!' I asked worried.

**'She... She died Amy...'** Grandpa said.

At that moment, my world collapsed...

* * *

Englisch isn't my first language, so sorry for the possible grammar mistakes!

I love reading your reviews!


	3. The start

_**Chapter 3 The start**_

(AN: Thank you for the reviews, I love to read them and they inspire me to write more chapters. It can take a while for me to update again, because I've got a lot of tests at school... Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!)

* * *

_Bam ...!_Amy sits upright in bed ... It is 4 o'clock, 4 O'CLOCK! And she's awake, just like the last few weeks. She keeps having the same nightmares the one of the accident ...

The nightmares started a few weeks ago, and didn't stop. When I get up in the morning, and look in the mirror, I see dark cirkels under my eyes. I knew that grandpa and Lou saw it too, they hear me scream in my nightmares...

I would never admit it to anyone, but it was my fault she died. I wanted to do a few jumps, if I would've go with her than she would be alive... If I hadn't been so focused on jumping, I still had a mother. Now I haven't.

* * *

I put on my darkblue jeans and a too big sweater. After I had gotten dressed I went downstairs for breakfirst.

When I came in the kitchen I saw my grandpa sitting at the table.

'Goodmorning...' I mumbeld.

'Hey, did you sleep well?' my grandpa asked worried. Lou came downstairs and heard my grandpa asking. She looked my way curiously.

'Yeaah... I did.' I lied, my grandpa knows I'm lying. But he doesn't say anything about it.

Lou and grandpa looked at each other.

'Amy, Listen.' Started grandpa. 'Lou and I think that how you're doing now isn't healty anymore. You barely eat and sleep. I can hear you almost everynight screaming in your sleep. It's like you don't have any life left in you.' Said grandpa.

'I really difficult to see you like this Amy, and it isn't healty anymore. We know you have a hard time dealing with mom, but you need to get over this.' Lou tells me with an worried look.

And I'm just standing there, speechless. I know what they say is true, but I just don't want to believe it. My mother died! What did they except, that I would be jumping around with a big smile on my face.

'JUST STOP!' I yell. 'I'm fine, and I don't need anybody to worry about me, I can handle myself.' I tell them.

'Amy, we all know that's a lie!' Says Lou. 'We can see you lost weight, and don't think for a moment that those dark circels aren't there! You even lost the sparkle in you eyes, Amy.' Lou said desperate.

I glared at Lou. Then my grandpa spoke: 'Lou's right Amy, that's why we decided that it would be best if you would go to a new school. A new start for you.'

What?! I have to leave everything behind!? I thought.

'No, I can't go to a new school! I need to stay here and help with the horses!' I tell them.

'Not this time Amy, we already informed at Jefferson High, and you start tommorrow, you can start packing after breakfirst and then we will leave.' My grandpa said sternly.

I felt tears prick in my eyes, and my sight became glassy. Lou saw, 'Amy, we just want to do what's best for you, Sundance can come with you. And you'll share your dorm with a couple of really nice people.' Lou said, trying to comfort me.

A new start? That means that nobody know who I am of what happend to me. That actually sounded not so bad.

I nod, 'okay, I will go.' I said quietly.

* * *

The rest of the day I was busy packing my stuff, grandpa wanted to leave around 3 O'clock. That way we would be at Jefferson high at 4 O'clock.

I walked into the kitchen. 'I'm ready...' I said while looking at the ground. Lou looked up from the work she was doing.

'Okay, I already put Sundance his stuff together.' She said quietly.

'Okay, thanks...I guess' I said.

There was an awkward silence between me and Lou. We both didn' t now what to say.

Luckily grandpa walked in, he grabbed my suitcase and sportsbag to put in the car. I got my jacket en another bag.

'Uhmm... Well I'm going to miss you.' I said a bit awkward. I'm not the best person for goodbye's.

Lou stepped forward.'Come here silly.' Said Lou. The she gives me a big hug.

'I'm going to miss you too, make sure you call a lot and ofcourse you come visiting!' She said.

'I will' I said. My eyes became a bit glassy. I quickly looked away and brushed the tears away with my hand.

'Bye' I said to Lou.

Lou gives me another hug. 'See you soon, little sis.'

Grandpa stands by his truck with the trailer behind, he gives me a light smile. I smile back and get in the car. Grandpa starts the car and begins driving. I see Lou waving, and my home becomes smaller and smaller.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. I hope you like it! And please review, I love to read them :)


	4. The new girl

Chapter 4 The new girl

I don't own heartland!

And here he is, the new chapter. Next week I have a test week so I probably won't upload then. I lovee reading your reviews, and I read them all! So thank you for your reactions on the story!

And I hope you like it!

x Nilracmiracle...

* * *

The ride was long and silent. Grandpa turned the radio on, and I listened to some music. My eyes felt heavy, and before I knew it, I fell into a light sleep.

'Amy... Wake up. We're here.' Grandpa gently shakes me awake.

I open my eyes. Jefferson High is a huge school. There were tree building, the middle was the school, it had one main entrance and many windows, I guess. I can't describe it any other way as a big building. The building to the right was were the dorms were, it also looked big. The other building was the stables, behind it I saw beautiful paddocks and a forest. A great place to ride. I had to say it, this school looks amazing.

I see a man walking in our direction, with a girl. The girl had a tanned skin and bouncy black curls, she also has dark brown hair.

'Good afternoon.' Says the man while he shakes my grandpa's hand. 'You must be mister Barlett, I'm John Tobson, the director of this beautiful school.' He says smiling friendly.

'Ah, yes, we spoke over the phone. I'm Jack Barlett and this is my granddaughter Amy Fleming.' Grandpa says.

I give the director a hand and smile friendly 'Hello sir, nice to meet you.' I say.

'Welcome to Jefferson High, I hope you'll like your stay here.' He says.

I look curious to his side, the unknown girl that is with him. She steps forward and offers me her hand.

I shake it and she says: 'Hello, soo nice to meet you, I'm Soraya and we will be sharing a dorm together with two other people.'

I smile. 'Hi, I'm Amy, nice to meet you too.' I say. I already like her, she has a positive personality, just what I needed.

Behind me I hear Sundance whinny, he becomes impatient from standing in the trailer for so long.

'Can I take my horse to the stables, he had to travel a long time.' I asked.

'Ofcourse, Soraya will show you the way, meanwhile I will show your grandpa your dorm for your stuff.' The director said.

* * *

I take Sundance out of the trailer, as soon as he sees air he snorts. 'You missed being outside, didn't you boy.' I say.

'You have a beautiful horse.' Soraya says.

'Thanks, but don't get fooled, because underneath his appearance he is a little devil.' I say.

Soraya laughs 'Don't worry, I will be cautious. Come on I will show you the way to the stables and after that you can meet you other dormmates.' She says

'Other dormmates?, is that even a word?'I ask frowning.

'Noo ideaa... but I like it, Dormmates.' Soraya says, half talking to herself.

'Alright! This way madame.' Soraya says bowing like an old lady.

I smirk, 'Well thank you fair lady.' I say with a fake British accent.

Sundance absolutely loves his stable, he immediately started eating. So I didn't worry to much. After I had put all my horse stuff away we went to my grandpa's truck, were he was waiting. Grandpa already put all my stuff at my dorm.

* * *

'Does Sundance likes his new home?' Grandpa asked.

'I think he does, at least he likes his food.' I say.

'That's good to hear... Well I should be going home.' Grandpa says.

'I'm gonna miss you, grandpa.' I say, my eyes become a bit glassy. Who knew saying goodbye would be so hard. Especially to grandpa.

'Goodbye honey, take care of yourself, and make sure you call a lot, alright?' Grandpa says.

I give him a big hug. 'I promise.' I say.

He gives me a kiss on my forehead, says goodbye to Soraya and steps in his truck.

'See you later, alligator!' Grandpa says. Always the joker.

'Byee!' I yell as he drives away.

* * *

'So, do you want to see your dorm, and ofcourse your awesome dormmates?!' Says Soraya happy.

'Sure.' I say, 'Who are our dormmates, actually?'

'Two super hot boys, Ty Borden and Matt Stevens. They are not only hot, but also really nice and my best friends.' Soraya says.

'Alright, lets meet them I would say.' I say. We link our arms together and go to our dorms.

_'You know Amy, I think we are going to be really good friends.' Soraya says looking forward._

_For the first time in a while, I can feel myself smiling again... _

* * *

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language... :)

Like it? Please review, love to read them!

NEXT TIME! AMY IS GOING TO MEET TY AND MATT! :)


	5. The meeting

I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the new chapter. I had exams at school. They went really well, I have a A+ for my English oral exam! I'm soo happy. Well here is the new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

_**The meeting**_

Soraya and I were walking in the hallway, on our way to the dorm.

'What do you think of the school?' Asks Soraya.

'Well, it looks great to me!' I say.

'So, tell me, do you have a boyfriend, what's your favorite color, do you have brothers or sisters, were do you come from, tell me about your horse, do you ride a lot, do you have more horses at home, do you have any other pets?' Soraya asks in one breath.

'Haha!' I laugh. 'Don't you need to breathe?' I ask joking.

'Just answer my questions, I'm very curious about you.' Soraya says. 'So lets start with number one: Do you have a boyfriend?'

'No I don't have a boyfriend.' I say.

'Great! I know just the guy for you.' Soraya says happily. 'Number two: What's your favorite color?'

'Euhmm... That would be purple.' I say.

'Do you have brothers or sisters?' Soraya says.

'I have one older sister named Lou.' I say.

'That's awesome, I don't have any brothers or sisters...' Soraya says. 'Well, next question, were did you come from and why are you here?'

'I come from Virginia and I was sent here...' I say. 'Next question.'

'Why are you sent here?' Soraya asks frowning.

'I don't want to talk about it, next question.' I say a little harsh.

'Okay, do you ride a lot and do you have more horses at home?' Soraya asks.

'I ride more times a day at home and we have several horses there.' I answer.

'Last question, do you have any other pets?' Soraya asks.

'No, but I would love to have a dog.' I say smiling. 'So tell me about our roommates.'

* * *

Soraya told me that I would be living with her and two boys, Ty and Matt. According to Soraya they were both really hot!

'This is your new home.' Soraya says smiling. We're at dorm number 8, she grabs her keys and opens the door...

Walking inside with Soraya, I see two boys sitting on the couch in our living room.

'Guys! This is our new roommate, Amy Fleming.' Soraya says.

The boys look up and they smile. First a blond boy with blue eyes and a toned body introduces himself. 'Hi, I'm Matt.' Says matt while giving me a hand.

'Nice too meet you, Matt.' I say. Then the boy with dark brown hair, beautiful green eyes and a muscular body. His hair isn't to long or to short, it's just perfect.

'Hi, my name is Ty Borden, nice to meet you Amy.' He says smiling and while giving me a hand.

I blush a bit, he's looking at me with those eyes like he can see everything in my eyes...

I quickly snap back to the real world. 'Hi I'm Amy nice to meet you too.' I say smiling.

Living with Soraya, Matt and of course Ty, this school isn't that bad...

* * *

I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. I love to read your reviews. Thanks to GKB (guest) and .xX for your comments! :)


	6. Movie time

Chapter 6

**_Movie time_**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I have some difficulties writing. I wanted to bring Ty in as this god and everything, but with English not being my first language, well, that's not easy.**

**I hope you like the next chapter, and if you have an idea for a chapter please comment and maybe I will use it! :)**

**X Nilracmiracle**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Movie time **_

'So...' I say after what I would call an awkward silence. 'How long have you guys been here?' I ask.

'This is our third year.' Says Matt.

'Okay.. Great... I think.' Well this is really awkward. You see, I'm standing here in my dorm with only Matt. Soraya saw someone walking in the hallway and had to ask something. Ty had to go to the bathroom and now I'm here, with Matt.

* * *

Ty comes back from his visit to the bathroom. 'Take a seat I would say, we were just going to watch a movie.' Says Ty.

'Great which movie?' I ask while taking a seat on the couch.

'Euhh good one, we haven't decided yet.' Says Ty smiling sheepishly. 'We were waiting for Soraya.'

'okay.' I say. 'So, were do you come from?' I ask Ty.

'I live nearby, but my parent wanted me to go to this school so I took a dorm with Matt.' He answers.

'You?' he asks.

'I'm from Virginia.' I answer, and looking at his face a bit to short. Ty is looking at me and out of nowhere he says 'you have beautiful eyes you know.'

I blush madly. ' thank you.' I say. We're snapping out our trance and Ty clears his throat.

'So...' Ty says.

'And why are you he..' Ty gets interrupted by Soraya.

Rescued by Soraya, I don't want everyone to know that I'm here because my mom died and I'm having troubles coping with that.

'Alright guys which movie?!' Soraya says happy.

'We should watch saw 2 (no idea if that's a scary movie).' Matt says while looking from Soraya to Ty to me.

Ty smiles.

* * *

(TY POV)

I see Matt catching my eye. Saw 2 is a scary movie and if girls get scared guys hold them.

Maybe I get to hold Amy, she's really nice and beautiful. And those stormy grey eyes, there is something in those eyes that makes her look so lonely and scared... I've never seen something like that before...

'Hey Amy, do you ride?' I ask. I want to know more about her, it's like she has this big secret or something.

She smiles, 'Yes, I have a horse named Sundance.' She answers.

'Really, I also have a horse, Dazzle.' I say 'tomorrow we all should make a trail ride.' I propose.

'Yeah! Great idea.' Amy says.

'Totally.' says Soraya.

'I'm in.' Answers Matt who is still looking for the movie.

I look at Amy... Lost in thoughts...

* * *

(AMY POV)

I see Ty looking at me, I look away from his stare blushing.

'Okay, saw 2 it is.' Says Soraya.

What what?! I think. That movie is a thriller... Great more nightmares.

'Everything okay, you look a bit pale.' Ty asks me worried.

'Ow..,, yeah I'm finee.' I lie, very bad..

Ty looks at me with a face that tells

"And now the truth"

'Well, I just don't really like scary movies.' I say while looking at the floor.

'Don't worry, I'll be there if you get scared.' Ty says.

Soraya is sitting next to Matt, I've know her for like half a day and I can already see those two like each other.

* * *

Wait a second..! Ty comes to sit next to me...! I can feel his arm touching mine. My heart beats so fast right now, I mean Ty looks like a great guy and now he's sitting next to me, me! If he knew how broken I am on the inside, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. Just like Lou and Grandpa, they just sent me away...

I snap out my own little world, to see Ty looking at me. He gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back.

'Everybody sitting? Movie time.' Matt says pressing play.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I want to thank everybody for the reviews from the last chapter! They were great, thanks! Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.**

**Love to read your reviews!**

**X Nilracmiracle**


	7. Horror movies and horror nightmares

Chapter 7

Next chapter! Hope you'll like it!

X Nilracmiracle

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Horror movies and horror nightmares **_

We're watching saw 2 a horror movie. This movie is not gonna help with my nightmares. I mean a horror movie in combination with horror nightmares is not gonna work.

I'm nervous, for two things. First, I share my room with Soraya. The door across is Ty's and Matts room. If I have a nightmare, and I probably will, they all know that. And that's something I really don't want. I don't want to explain to them that my mother died, and that it was my fault...

Second thing, I'm sitting here on the couch with Matt, Soraya and Ty. Ty is sitting right next to me, and when I say right next to me, I mean that. I can feel his arm brushing mine.

Matt pressed play and the movie starts...

* * *

I jump, and duck my head against Ty's shoulder. I can feel him moving his arm around my shoulders to hold me close, and I lean my head on his shoulder, feeling very calm for the first time in a while, slowly drifting off...

* * *

(TY POV)

Whoah man, this movie is awesome. When Matt proposed this movie, I knew immediately why he wanted to see this movie. You see, Matt likes Soraya and Soraya likes Matt, but they both don't know that about each other. With this movie Matt hopes to hold a scared Soraya, a smart and stupid plan if I say so.

I sit next to Amy, I've only known her for half a day but it feels like I know her much longer. My arm brushes Amy's, and I feel goose bumps on my arm.

The movie starts...

I'm not really watching the movie, actually I'm watching Amy, she seemed a bit nervous and her face became pale as soon as she heard what movie we were watching.

I saw Amy jump and my thoughts snapped back to the real world. I could see she was scared, and I actually felt a bit guilty for watching this movie. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She put her head on my shoulder and I could feel her relaxing. Her hair smelled like lavender and horses.

* * *

The movie was over and I looked to my right to see that Amy had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful, her face cleaned from all her worries, so innocent and peaceful.

I snapped Matt and Soraya out of their trance.

'Guys, a bit of help please.' I asked. I didn't want to wake Amy up, she looked so peaceful.

'Aww, that looks soo sweet.' Soraya says with a smile. Matt just looks at my with a knowing smile.

'We should get her in bed.' I say. Soraya holds the door open for me, while I carry Amy to her bed. I pull her shoes off, and put a blanket over her. I brush some strands of her behind her ear, she looks like an angel to me...

* * *

'What an awesome movie!' Soraya says blushing, while looking at Matt. 'I agree.' Matt says smiling.

'When are we leaving for the trail ride tomorrow?' I ask.

'Not too late I would say.' Says Soraya. 'Euhmm around 11 'O clock?' Soraya says looking at me and Matt.

'Sure, seems like a reasonable time to me.' Matt answers.

'Yep, I'll be ready.' I say.

'So, what do you guys think of Amy?' Soraya asks.

'She seems really nice, only a bit quiet.' Matt replies.

'Yeah, you're right about that.. when I asked her today where she came from and why she was here, she got this look in her eyes and didn't want to answer the question.' Soraya says. 'It was a bit weird, like she's hiding something.' Soraya is quiet for a moment. 'What do you think of Amy, Ty?' Soraya asks me smirking.

'O.. well.. She..I ... I think she's really nice, and beautiful.' I say blushing a bit.

'Our boy is growing up...' Matt says proudly looking at Soraya who bursts out laughing.

' very funny guys.' I say. Matt and Soraya keep laughing but are interrupted by a scream.

_'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!'_ Coming from Amy's room.

* * *

Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. I can't thank you all enough for your amazing reviews. I love to read what you think of the story or what I can do better next time!

Thanks for reading!

X Nilracmiracle


	8. Helping hands

Next chapter! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you'll like it!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Helping hands**_

Flashback dream

_I was riding on Sundance and my mom was laughing next to me. We're in a big green field with beautiful yellow flowers around us. The wind blows my hair for my eyes and when I brush it away... my mom is gone.._

_'Mom?,... Momm!' I yell starting to panic. 'Where are your Moom?!'_

_I ride a little bit further to see my moms horse standing in the field, without my mom. I look up to the sky and I see grey. When I look back down the yellow flowers are gone and I'm alone... I'm all alone..._

_It starts to rain, really hard. 'Mom!' I yell, tears start to come out of my eyes..._

_Because of the rain it's impossible to see something. I get soaked but keep yelling for my mom, then I hear thunder and Sundance panics...!_

_'No, easy easy boy...' I try to calm him down. Sundance bucks and roars and I fall off._

_'Nooooooooooo! Mom!' I start yelling..._

* * *

'What was that scream?!' Soraya asks Ty and Matt with wide eyes. Everybody looks at Amy's door.

'That sounded like Amy.' Ty says and runs to Amy's door, Soraya and Matt are coming after him. When they open the door they see Amy in her bed, drenched in sweat, trashing around. Her legs are tangled in the sheets and she's crying...

'We have to wake her up!' Soraya yells. Ty runs to Amy's side and starts shaking her shoulders.

'Come on... Wake up Amy!' Ty tries still shaking her shoulders.

* * *

_I'm laying on the ground still searching around for my mom... 'Mom!' I keep yelling._

_'Come on... Wake up Amy.' I hear... that's not my moms voice..._

_It starts raining harder and I see Sundance running away... leaving me all alone and I start to panic even more.._

_'Nooo... don't leave me.'_

* * *

'Noo.. do n Lea me...' Amy starts to mumble.

'Amy wake up, it's just a nightmare.' Ty says now desperate to wake her up.

* * *

_'Wake up Amy...' I hear someone calling to me again._

* * *

My eyes shoot open, only to see Ty, Soraya and Matt all looking at me very concerned.

'Thank god you're awake.' Ty says relieved and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and start crying... I've had to be so strong for so long and I just can't do that anymore.

Ty hears me sobbing in his shirt. 'Hey... what's wrong?' He asks concerned. He tries to pull back from the hug to see my face, but I cling to him if my life depends on it.

* * *

_**Ty pov**_

I look at Amy sobbing in my shirt and my heart breaks a little, she holds on to me and doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, not that I mind.

I look at Soraya and Matt to see them standing, concerned looks on their faces and not knowing what to do. I see Amy shivering. 'Soraya, can you make a cup of tea, and Matt can you give me that blanket, please.' I ask. Matt grabs the blanket for me and leaves after Soraya to help her with the tea.

I put the blanket around Amy's shoulders. 'What happened?' I ask. I hear some sniffing. 'Sorry...' Amy says hoarsely.

'Why are you saying sorry, you have nothing to apologize for.' I say. 'Did you have a nightmare?' I ask gently. She nods. 'I don't want to talk about it.' She says.

'It could help you know, talking to someone about them.' I say.

'No, it won't I'll deal with it myself.' She replies.

'You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know. Everybody needs help every ones in a while.' I reply. 'Have you had more nightmares like that one?'

'Yes...' She answers very short. I sigh. 'How long?' I ask.

'A couple of months.' She answers. I'm a bit shocked, that nightmare looked very serious to me and she is already having them for a couple of months.

'What are the nightmares about, Amy?' I ask.

'...'

'Please, I want to help.' I say when Amy doesn't answers my question.

'My mother.' She says.

'Your mother? What about your mother.' I ask confused.

'The nightmares... they are about my mother.' She says.

I frown, why would she have nightmares about her mother. But before I can say anything Soraya walks back in with a cup of tea. Amy lets go of me and grabs the cup of tea from Soraya.

'Thanks...' She says sniffing.

I look at her, her eyes are red and puffy, her hair is a mess and she is very pale... but for me she looks beautiful. She sips a bit from her tea.

'Are you alright?' Soraya asks.

'Yeah... Thank you.' Amy replies.

'No problem, you're our friend, we are here to help.' Soraya says smiling gently. Amy gives a small smile in reply.

'Soraya, why don't you and Matt go watch another movie. ' I propose wanting to talk to Amy a bit more about her nightmare.

'That's probably a great idea.' Soraya says. She gives one more smile to Amy before leaving the room.

'So... What happened in your nightmare?' I ask.

'I was riding around with my mother... we were in this big green field with beautiful yellow flowers...' Amy says smiling a little.

'But then my mother is gone and it starts getting darker.'

'Eventually, everything leaves... The yellow flowers are gone..'

'I keep yelling for my mom, but I can't find her... Then I hear thunder and Sundance gets scared, I fell of...' Amy trails of...

Amy looks me straight in the eye, I can see the tears forming in her eyes when she says:

'My nightmares are about the day my mother died.' She says sniffing.

* * *

This chapter became longer then I had planned :) Not that I mind, English is not my first language, so I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes. I want to thank you all again for your reviews, it's nice to read what people think of the story!

I don't know when the next chapter will come... In a couple of weeks are my exams so I need to learn and I don't really have an idea yet for the next chapter so if anyone has an idea I would love to hear it! :)

_**X Nilracmiracle (Carlin, is my real name)**_


	9. AN

_**Sorry for the long wait guys! **_

_**I already started writing the next chapter, but I have my exams soon and that means I don't have time to write much. I also started with a new story 'just a hug'. There will be a new chapter but I don't know when. I hope you all understand that I need to learn...**_

_**Thank you all for your support. If you guys want I can post a little bit of the next chapter, I already have like a 100 words but that's up to you, you can review if you want a little bit of the new chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for your patience :) and if you have ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to PM me!**_

_**x Nilracmiracle**_


	10. The reason of life

_**Hey guys, I can't apologize enough for the long wait. I'm so sorry, I really had no idea what to write and I still have no idea to be honest :) My exams went well and I graduated, I wanted to thank you all for the good luck wishes.**_

_Chapter 9_

**_The reason of life_**

* * *

"What do you mean." Ty asks Amy. He confused, did her mother die?

"A couple of months ago, my mother died in an accident with her horse." Amy explains, while tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Ty doesn't know what to say to someone who has just lost her mother in such a cruel way. So instead he just holds her while she cries.

Eventually Amy falls asleep from exhaustion. Ty gently lays her down and pulls the blanket over her. For a couple of minutes he just watches her from the side of the bed, sleeping. Then he stands up and walks to their living room. As soon as he steps inside Matt and Soraya look up, they both look tired.

"Go to sleep." Ty begins. "I will explain everything in the morning." They nod and stand up, Soraya goes to her room and Matt and Ty to theirs. They all fall asleep very fast but they don't sleep well at all, being worried about their new friend, who has been through a lot more than they expected.

* * *

It's still early, but Amy is already awake, thinking about what happened. _"So much for keeping her mothers death a secret"_ she thinks. She knows she has to explain everything to them today, and that is not going to be an easy thing to do. It's seven 'O clock and she decides to get up.

She puts on some grey jeans and a to big, purple hoodie that her mom bought for her a couple of months ago. Everybody is still asleep and Amy decides to go for an early ride on Sundance. She grabs her stuff and leaves the room, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

An hour later Ty wakes up from Matt's snoring. He lays in his bed thinking about the other night about everything that happened to Amy. For some reason he feels like he has to protect her, to help her. Slowly he gets out of bed, on his way to the bathroom he decides to check up on Amy. He pushes the door open only to say an empty bed, confused he closes the door and looks around. Amy's jacket and boots are also gone, so he assumes that she is riding or at least in the stalls.

For some reason he has the feeling that Amy needs him right now, so he gets dressed and leaves the room to go in the direction of the stalls.

As he walks in the stalls, all he sees is a couple of horses but everything else is empty. When he walks a bit further he hears someone sniffing. He sighs knowing immediately who it is. He opens the door and sees Amy sitting on the ground with her head between her knees, silently crying. Sundance is dozing off and looks up when Ty enters the stall, deciding that he is not a threat, Sundance goes back to sleep. Ty slides down next to Amy and puts an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her into him and holds her tight.

After a couple of minutes, what seems like hours, Amy starts to cry less. "Sorry.." She sniffs.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for." Ty replies looking down at her. His hand wipes some tears from her cheeks.

"What happened to you mother is _not_ you fault, you have to understand that." Ty says looking in her grey eyes.

"Everybody tells me that you know." Amy says. "Stop blaming yourself, Amy. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't know what would happen Amy... bla bla bla."

"They're right you know." Ty starts. "How could you have known what would happen?"

"I..I...I should have gone home with her." Amy exclaims.

"And then what? You couldn't have helped her." Ty says.

"..." Amy is speechless.

"I know that it's hard for you to accept, but in order to go on with your life you have to stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." Ty says stroking her hair.

"But it's so hard..." Fresh tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"I know." Is the only thing Ty says. "But your mother would have wanted you to be happy."

"You know what my grandpa used to say: _"It's not the length of life that matters, but the things you did."_

"My mother worked with abused horses, she didn't see them as dangerous but looked for the reason. She was called a horse whisperer. With her gift many horses have been saved from the death. Most horses are scared or in pain, and my mother always found a way to help them. Helping horses was her goal in life..." Amy says.

"Your mother did a great thing, you know." Ty says.

They are quiet for a while. Just enjoying the silence of the morning before facing the sounds of the day.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! And please if you have any ideas or suggestions for further chapters please let me know :)**_

_**x Nilracmiracle**_


	11. Helping friends

****_**Thank you guys for all the reviews, love to read them! So here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 10**

**Helping hands**

* * *

"C'mon." Ty says while standing up and holding his hand out for Amy. "You've been sitting here for a while and I'm sure that you're hungry."

Amy chuckles, and holds Ty's hand to help herself up. "Yeah breakfast would be nice."

She expected Ty to let go of her hand, but instead he intertwined his fingers with hers and tugged her forward to the cafeteria.

"Soraya and Matt are probably wondering where we are." Ty said.

"Did you tell them?" Amy asked while looking down.

"No, it isn't my place to tell them your story, but you should probably tell them when you're ready, they're your friends and want to help you know." Ty said looking at Amy.

* * *

At the time they arrive in the cafeteria it's already packed with students. Ty looks around searching for Matt and Soraya. Finally he sees a Soraya with a bright red shirt and black jeans, next to her is Matt wearing a blue with black shirt and some faded jeans.

Ty leads Amy to their table and they sit down, Ty still not letting go of her hand.

"Hey guys." Ty says breaking the silence, while he greets his friends he also sends them a knowing look, asking not to talk about last night.

Soraya smiles. "Hey! Thank god you're here, Matt wouldn't stop talking about some stupid video game." Soraya exclaimed.

"It's not stupid! I was just telling her how I beat you, Ty." Matt explains while waving his hands in the air like a crazy person.

Amy laughs softly. _She really had found some great friends. Looking at Ty she thinks that maybe he is something more then just a friend._

"You cheated, remember." Ty exclaims looking at Matt.

"Keep telling yourself that mate." Matt murmers.

Soraya just shakes her head at the boys before turning to Amy. "Amy, would you like to go shopping tomorrow, there is a dance next week and we should buy some dresses."

"Ow uhmm sure, tomorrow would be okay." Amy answers.

"Great!" Soraya says happily.

"Hey! What about us?!" Matt yells feeling ignored.

"Well, I suppose you can come with us." Soraya answers.

"Awesome! Maybe we can go out for dinner that evening." Matt suggests.

"Good idea! There is a great pizza place in town." Ty says. "what do you think Ames?"

"Sounds good to me." Amy answers with a smile.

Tomorrow was going to be great, but first she had to survive her first day at school.


End file.
